Watching
by Zanzou
Summary: Aya can't deal with the fact that Omi's a Takatori... What happened by everyone's POV but his own. That's for the sequel.
1. Watching

Watching 

By Zanzou Youko

Disclaimer: Not mine…… If they were, I''m sure the series would be different…… *has hentai thoughts* 

A/N: Geh…… I haven''t written in a while…… At least, not anything worth posting…… And since I''m bored out of my mind, this may not be very good. *sweatdrop* 

Warnings: Shonen ai. Not yaoi on the basic that this is not a lemon, lime, or any form of citrus. I firmly believe in proper labelling. *nods* *is insane freaky fangirl who has been in to many discussion groups on the subject* 

~~~~

I watched.

It was all I could do. I watched as my lover left, searching for another…… And then, I could only hope that he would come back. 

But in reality I had little belief that he would. What could I, one of the despised Takatoris, offer to someone who had been so hurt by that very family? Nothing. And so I watched.

I watched as my lover----ex-lover now----was hurt by the lack of commitment of the other, and turned away, shunned for reasons unknown to me. For how could one want another when perfection was given to them? 

He didn't come back to me. I didn't expect him to. No. I knew he had not returned because I wasn't worthy of such a thing from him. And I''m sure he knew it too. 

Instead, he turned to the next member of our team. But I wasn't angry. Not at him, and not at any of them. No one could have denied him what he wanted. Not even me. And I was not angry with him----for he was right in his decision to leave me. 

And so I watched. I watched as my love was content----perhaps even happy----with another. For it was all I could do. And I could never deny him happiness.

I was surprised when they grew apart. Surprised that he was not as happy as I had first thought. Surprised that my friend hadn't done everything in his power to stay with him. As I, if things were not as they were, would have done.

And I watched as my lover turned to a member of our very opposites in his searching. And I will not tell Birman, or anyone else in our organization. I could never do anything that would endanger him.

And as I watch now as he leaves to meet his supposed secret lover, I can only hope he is happy. 

----

Okay…… Did anyone like it? It''s going to have at least one sequel, maybe more. *shrug* In case you didn't pick up on it…… Omi's talking about Aya/Ran, who first goes to Yohji, then Ken, then a mystery member of Schwartz who will be revealed in the sequel. 

See you there~ *heart* 


	2. Waiting

Waiting

By Zanzou Youko

Disclaimer: They belong to me. No, REALLY! I mean it! ... HEY? What are you doing with that white jacket?? Where are you taking me?? THEY'RE MINE I SAY!! MINE!! *laughs insanely*

A/N: *cough* Well, this came out quickly... I'm really quite surprised. Because, it's me, so what are the chances of another part so soon?

Warnings: Shonen ai. Author hyped up on sugar. And money. I now have a well paying semi-job-type-thing. $9/hour. *grin* Money is good. It buys more sugar. And anime. *drools on pretty new mangas*

~~~~~

  
  


He's interesting, this one. He has such determination, such will... And is so in denial about himself it's hysterical. 

  
  


He told me, later on in our 'relationship', what had gone on with two of his teammates... but he never spoke of third. In fact, he avoided THAT topic so well, that if I hadn't know any better, I would have sworn there were only two people sharing the apartments above the shop.

  
  


But I do know better. And that's why it's so funny. 

  
  


If I were a woman- irrational, paranoid, irritating- I would have thought he was hiding something from me. But since I'm not a woman, and am only myself, I do know he's hiding something. But not from me. From himself. 

  
  


And since I've had a good look around their minds, I know that while he's done a good job of convincing himself, he hasn't convinced the others. Well, not TWO of the others. The one who should matter most- the one who would do anything, anything to see him happy- hasn't a clue that it's all just a show. 

  
  


I noticed, early on, that his network didn't suspect anything. As I am, of course, an intrusive bastard, I looked into it. And what do I find? The smallest kitten had been covering my lover's tracks. 

  
  


It's really quite ludicrous that he was turned away. And even more so that the kitten believes he deserves it. 

  
  


So we wait. The kitten waits for his love. I wait for my lover to realise. While THEY wait for their poor delusional teammate to look around and notice what was dropped into his lap. And him? Well, HE'S trying to convince himself that he's in love with me. And it works most of the time. Well, some of the time. If he's really distracted. Or unconscious. Either way. The rest of the time.. well, if you could have at his mind the rest of the time, it IS quite amusing. 

  
  


His mind chases itself, trying to run away from his heart, just like his body does. But whereas his body succeeds, his mind never truly does. 

  
  


Which is why he came to me. He thought that he could convince himself that he loved me, just because I never told him otherwise. Because you would think that your lover would be angry if you didn't love them. Of course, most people aren't me. And I'm happy for a bedmate with no emotional attachments.

  
  


And so I'll wait. Because I know, that the day he gathers the courage to ask if I love him, I'll say I don't. And when he throws a fit, I'll tell him that he doesn't love me either.

  
  


I can hardly wait. 

  
  


... The look on his face will be priceless. 

  
  


~~~

Pyon. I don't have anything against women.... Hell, I AM one. But we can be a little crazy. Of course, guys, knowing this, should obviously not act like we don't notice things.... Like other women's bras. *a LITTLE ticked off at boyfriend* *thinks evil thoughts about voodoo and pins* 

  
  


Mya... Zanzou-chan's muses have been acting up. It's downright creepy. Of course, it's just for this little mini-series. *sweatdrop* 

  
  


Of course, if I had a beta, THEY could inspire me.... *hint hint*

  
  


And again, if you didn't get it, this is Schu-chan's POV. 

  
  


Review, onegai~


	3. Remember

Remember

  
  


By: Zanzou Youko

  
  


Disclaimer: Not mine... though I do own all the DVDs. ^-^V

  
  


A/N: Should be studying for exams.... but oh well. . *baps self over head*

  
  


Warnings: Same as always... Shonen ai, mild angst... And I'm not even an AyaxKen fan. I fact it's my least favourite pairing... O.o;;; I just don't see it. In the series I can see a lot of pairings... (YxK it SO obvious to me) but no RanKen. *sigh* Sorry to all the fans of it out there... 

  
  


Pairings: KenxAya, YohjixAya, and AyaxOmi in this chapter... Hehe. ^^;;; 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


I remember. 

  
  


I remember him first coming to me, though I never guessed why in the beginning. I remember his touch, though I never knew what he was thinking. 

  
  


But why would I bother to think about it? There I was, living a quasi-normal life, and suddenly a drop gorgeous man was there, practically begging for sex- and from ME, no less. 

  
  


I'm not lying. When he first came to me, it was all a physical release for him- and he did beg, at least a little. Though I hadn't asked him to. He wanted to be taken- not something I had expected from a person like him. But who was I to argue? 

  
  


And it was bliss. At least... in the beginning. 

  
  


Though... that's how a lot of relationships are, aren't they? At least, the ones based on sex. You mess around a few times, and then, what's left? Nothing but memories. Ones that, in retrospect, you could have done without.

  
  


Except.... with me, it was different. Not with US. With me. Because I cared for him. Perhaps, somewhere inside myself, even loved him. Not that it mattered. Because for him, it was a distraction. Though I didn't know... in the beginning.

  
  


In the beginning, on the very first night, I was surprised. Hadn't I seen him out with Yohji only a few days before? I didn't care though. I gave him what he asked for. I did what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted it. He was in control of the relationship. But he never took me. Not once. 

  
  


And after those first few weeks.... I began to realise. And to me, once I figured it out, it seemed obvious. 

  
  


He didn't want me. 

  
  


I was shocked at first, even a bit horrified. I had been sleeping with him for WEEKS, and still, he couldn't care less for me. Maybe that's not true. I was his teammate. I was his friend. But as a lover, I was next to nothing.

  
  


And it hurt. Because I could have fallen for him.. and it would have been so, SO easy. But I had realised. 

  
  


And I knew it had to stop. 

  
  


I didn't make it sudden, like I know Yohji did. I just made it obvious that I was no longer interested. And one night... he just didn't come. And that was the end of it. 

  
  


In the beginning, I didn't know why he came, or why he left. I do now though. The reason has bright blue eyes, blond hair, and an innocence that seemed boundless. 

  
  


And Aya was running from him. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Okay, only about 1 more chapter of this... and then maybe a sequel... If I survive exams.... @_@;;; 

  
  


I'm not to happy with this chapter... *sigh* Maybe I'll redo it.... 

  
  


R&R onegai shimasu!


	4. First

First 

By Zanzou Youko 

Disclaimer: If I were rich and Japanese, there would be a chance they were mine. Neither is true, so I can only dream. 

A/N: Well, here it is. The last part. *twitches* Must... write..... faster...... 

Warnings: Shonen ai, hints of yaoi, slutting of Aya... ^^; Oh. And angst. 

Pairings of this chapter: YohjixAya, AyaxOmi, and mentions of YohjixAsuka. Cause really, he can't go for a day without thinking about her. 

~~~~~ 

I was the first. I'm sure most people would be content in the knowledge that they are the first. But not me. Because I knew what I really was. 

I was the first. Because I was the easiest. 

That's what it meant. It meant that of all people that he could have gone to, he was assured in his knowledge that I, of all people, would sleep with him. 

He was right. I, in the midst of my proclamations of love for women, somehow made it obvious that I would sleep with him. 

He asked. 

I don't think he really understood what he was asking for, at that point. He was asking for companionship. He was asking for understanding. He was asking for forgiveness. 

He asked for those things without words. I wouldn't- couldn't- give it to him. Because what he wanted, needed, was something he would not accept... at least, not then. And I couldn't give it to him. 

I've seen him, these last months. Seen him try to forget what his heart is telling him is right. Seen him try to stop loving the one person who could really understand him. 

...Can you tell that there's a reason we aren't together anymore? Because really, if the one you love is there, telling you they would do anything for them, and you turn away.... That just seems beyond stupidity. 

I know what it feels like to have that one person, then one who makes it all worth while, taken away. I even know what it feels like to have them turn away from me, and everything I offer. I don't understand why he, of all people, would do such a thing. 

He should know, after all that has happened to him, that you have to cherish the time you spend with those who are important to you. 

In the end, it was me who turned him away. Not in the way you would think- there was nothing over dramatic to show it, of course. I just... let my attention drift. 

He left the night after an argument that still hasn't been resolved. 

~~~~  
Okies... the last part. *sweats* I must now start the sequel. e.e *falls over dead* It will start off with Yotan & Aya's argument.... and will.... somehow progress. Oh well. See you there! 


End file.
